Grimm Fate Of Earth and Remnant
by GunShot2016
Summary: Our world Earth. Its not alone, the planet Remnant is real and so is the things that live on it. But the fate of the two may come to a end Grimm and Torchwhick along side Cinder. Follow Team RWBY with addition of a 16 year old boy from Earth that woke up in this world, zero knowledge of fighting with weapon but his rry for the crap summary people plus this is my first FF.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Grimm Fate Of Earth and Remnant.

What if the show you watch, the one you became a fan of was real? You see it as a weekly installment of an episode made by one person who works behind a four monitors spending countless hours to get feedback of you thought. But what if I told you, that it was a world that was real. The people, the weapons, the powers, and the fearsome monsters that live in the world. Well I am here to tell the truth. Earth is not the only humanoid plant. Remnant its sister planet is real and so does the monster live on it but only in in different dimensions. Well our two worlds will collide Earth will be infested with Grimm, but only thing that will stop it. A boy one form Earth. One that will be the savior of our two world, one that seems like an unlikely hero, he will save mine and yours. I am the watcher of this hero. I've had many names Cobalt, Myth, and the names Remnant's people call me. But you can call me Luna. The hero is what you see as a wimp and worm. But in my eyes he is the savoir of two worlds. This hero's name is Christian Sanders, a resident of Earth you will see his trump over the challenges no human could with stand.

/Hey guys GunShot2016 here. I am here to tell you guys that I do have plains on some pairing I will have this story intertwine with Volume one and two when that one comes out but for now this will be following Volume one since we only know this for now. Plus this is just the Prologue plus this is my very first fan fiction and I hope you guys like it. But I want to see if your want Pair of OCx? This mean you chose which hunter I should put in for the romance parts. I'm letting you guy have the call on the paring of Christian cause I was going for Yang but I say many others having Yang as there Pair mate. So I will chose by popular vote and I'll try to stay up to date with this. Plus last this I was inspired by RWBY: Reckoning for this self-insertion. GunShot2016 out./


	2. Chapter 2

"You think this boy is the one?" Luna looks at her friend Natch, a man dressed in black clack with a hood covering his face only thing that stood out that the iris of his eyes are white.

"Natch, he is the one. He looks weak but he has potential to be a hero, the greatest Huntsman to step on Remnant." Luna was dressed in the same clack as Natch, but her iris were Cobalt blue.

Natch chuckles at Luna."Only one issue, he is on Earth." Natch point outs.

"I'll handle handle it." Natch and Luna looks at a able with Via feed on the boy they watch.

Christian POV.

I was sitting down in my room on my Xbox 360 playing Halo Reach." Two guys camping on the ledge." I tell one of my teammates." Umm... Cause I got killed and I know this map on the back of my head." After I said that I get sniped" Son of a grr... Some body kill them already. It's two bloody people man." Then the game ends. "Game Over" I sigh then quite out of the lobby." Why do I get the noobs?" I take off my headset then head to the bathroom to splash water in my face to wake up." Oh man. Spring break I love you." I enter the bathroom then start to splash water in my face, then look into the mirror to look at myself. I had dirty short cut blonde hair with bangs, I had dark brown eyes my eyes were red lines, and a scare on my forehead." Note, always turn down the brightness. Ah crap." I look out the window looked around 6: 38 A.M. my left pocket vibrates. I pull out my phone. "Text from unknown person. Alright then." I look at the text." RWBY is your destiny. It will change you." I look at it confused. So I did as what every person would delete it." I'm already a fan of RWBY." I walk out of the bathroom and head to the front door. "Some fresh air should do me good." I walk outside. Outside smelled like good cause of the rain that had come through town." Ah. The best smell known to mankind." I yawned and sat down in one of the dry spot I watch people drive by heading to where ever they had to go. The sun was still coming up." Peace. It is what I like to see in the morning." I close my eyes my legs cross legged.

'Your fate will change in a storm. Where the lighting strike is where fate changes you.' I open my eye in shock and jump up.

"Who are you? Do I need an adult? Wait... Stupid me I sleepy." I slap my forehead.

'No you're not. I'm talking to you with telepathy. Now don't worry my name is Luna. I'm here to tell you that you will find yourself in a new world.'

"Okay this is just creepy. Look Luna why would you need me?" I yawn while I stretch.

'You'll see for yourself. But now you should rest. The transfer from here will tire you out.'

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm tired any ways." I walk into my house, my parents and little brother were still asleep. "Heavy sleepers as normal." I walk to my room and return to my game of Halo Reach it was around 6:43 A.M. 10 hours pass and I was asleep with my headset around my neck and controller on the ground. Thunder started to rumble and rain started to hit hard on my window. I open my eyes quickly and looked around. "Dang. What time is it?"*I look at my iPod, it reads 4:43 P.M. "Good evening America." I sighed and looked at the window. "Okay this is just creepy. Maybe my mind was just messing with me, and told me it was going to rain." I cheek my iPod second gen for the weather; it was supposed to be sunny today. "What the hell this is getting creppy."

'Get ready. Your journey will start in soon.'

I let out a sigh of frustration. "Luna… Just leave me be. God damn it." I rub my temples on the side of my head.

'No. You must grab your bag and go outside. It will only take a few minutes' lightning strikes the ground but for a second the bolt of lightning was purple.

"Okay this is weird. I am not going to listen to you."

Lune sighs in frustration. 'Natch. Please take over.'

'My pleasure. Time for a brief show little boy.' The iris of my eyes turn from dark brown to white. I had no control of my body at this moment I was under control by another being.

"Hey is this really needed?" Natch makes me pick up my shoulder and walk out of my room and head to the door.

'Yes it is. You didn't listen to Luna the first time now it's time for me to get you in your proper fate.'

I walk through the house to the front door my parents and brother are gone.

"Okay this is a freaking dream. Time to wake up" I tried to move my arm but no good. "Okay this is not a freaking dream." Natch forced me to open the door and step out. Lighting hits the ground leaving a scorch mark.

'Okay when it hits it twice ready for the true fun.' Natch says in a evil like voice.

"Then that will be never." Without missing a beat lighting hits the scorch mark aging making a portal.

'What was that?'

"Screw you." My legs start to move towards the portal I was getting some control in my legs I was pulling back. "No my body."

'To bad now go in the damn hole you big baby.'

"No." But when I tried to pull back I was thrown into the portal by Natch controlling me.

I look at the sky as I fall through the portal and everything falls to darkness.

/Hey guys and gals this is GunShot2016 here. I hope you guys find this interesting. But so far I happy with the amount of views I have I would love to see if the story become popular but that will take a while. So feel free to Review, Follow, and Favor this. GunShot2016 signing out./


End file.
